


The Dilemma

by LoverboyLance1



Series: A Broken Princess [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverboyLance1/pseuds/LoverboyLance1
Summary: Adrien struggles with how to confront Marinette. With his lack of social skills and busy schedule, he just can't seem to figure out how to approach her. But now he thinks he's found the perfect solution for his problems... or does he?





	The Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this work!

It was about a week after Chat Noir had visited Marinette, and he had still not confronted her as Adrien. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, it’s just that he didn’t know how. He had never really had friends growing up, Marinette had actually been his first. He smiled as he thought back to when they truly became friends, standing in the rain and handing her his umbrella. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t seem to approach her. So every night, before he went to bed in his big, empty room, long after his cheese loving kwami had passed out, Adrien would think about how to talk to her. But, with his lack of social skills and his busy schedule, he just couldn’t find the right opportunity to actually confront the girl. 

And when he actually had the chance to confront Marinette, Hawkmoth struck once more, and this time with an akuma that required all five of the parisian superheroes. An archeologist from the museum had been fired for stealing fossils, which he used for his own personal research, which was against the museums policy. Through his anger, Hawkmoth created a sort of fossilized beast, made of sharp rock and bone, who called himself Past Wrath. During the battle, Chat noticed something was wrong with Ladybug, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He brushed the thought aside as the akuma came hurtling towards him, deciding he would question her about it later.

Finally the heroes were able to cause the akuma to fall in wet cement, allowing Ladybug to break the akumatized object and purify the akuma. As Ladybug let the now purified akuma free, she lifted the lucky charm, which had been a dinosaur bone, into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she cried, returning Paris back to normal. As the other heroes were about to leave, Chat realized that maybe he could ask them what to do with Marinette. “Guys, wait!” he shouted, causing the other heroes to turn to him expectantly. “I-I was wondering if you could help me with something.” Ladybug frowned. “What is it Chat?” she asked, concerned that something was wrong with her friend and partner. “Well-” Chat began, only to be cut of by the beeping of the miraculous. 

Ladybug looked at Chat and then to the other heroes, wincing slightly as she looked at Rena and Carapace, who didn’t notice a thing. She turned back to Chat. “Does it require all of us?” she asked. Chat nodded eagerly. The more input, the better. Ladybug sighed. “Fine.” She turned to the other three heroes, catching their attention. “What is it, LB?” Rena asked, and a Ladybug felt her heart shatter just a little. “I’ve decided,” Ladybug began. “That you can all be trusted with keeping your miraculous, permanently.” The last part she had to grind out, but the others didn’t seem to notice as they cheered. No one seemed to notice that she was hurting. “And,” she continued. “Since you are now permanent heroes, you will meet me and Chat for patrol tonight, at the top of the Eiffel Tower at 7:00. Got it?” The heroes nodded their heads eagerly before their miraculous beeped again, and they all left to detransform.

Before she could go however, Ladybug felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find her partner looking at her with a concerned expression. “Bugaboo, are you alright?” Ladybug looked at her partner in shock. Maybe someone did notice. She smiled at Chat, already feeling better than she had all week. Not only had he tried to help her in her civilian form, but in the mask as well. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” Chat gave her a warm smile, even though he didn’t fully believe her. “Okay,” he said. “Just remember that you can always talk to me, okay?” Ladybug shook her head. “Of course.” As he was about to leave, Chat took her hand and placed a delicate kiss on it’s back, causing her heart to flutter in a way it only did around Adrien. “See you tonight, m’lady!” he cried out as he leapt of the side of the building. Ladybug just stood there, smiling like a maniac as she gently touched the area where he had kissed her hand, a tear making its way down her cheek, but this time a tear of joy, relief, happiness.


End file.
